


let me touch your fire

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Mention of Past Nightmares, No One’s Said Otherwise After All, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Sharing a Bed, diplomatic missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe share a bed on a diplomatic mission long before everything goes to hell.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	let me touch your fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed it. Title from “Let Me Touch Your Fire" by Arizona.

In retrospect, Poe should have supposed that this mission would be more than a bit difficult, especially when Ben Solo was involved. 

Of course he had to go on it. He was a pilot for the Republic navy now, and Jedi and Republic pilots occasionally collaborated. Diplomatic mission this time. Poe couldn’t say if he was very good at the whole diplomacy thing, but...well, at least he had to try. Trying was good.

(Master Skywalker would probably say “do or do not, there is no try” but really, Poe thought, what did he know?)

Now, there was something about lying next to Ben, who was now in his pajamas and looking, honestly, bizarrely adorable in them, that was enough to make Poe feel a tug of affection towards him. 

”Can’t sleep?” Poe said softly. 

Ben sighed. “Sleeping’s always been weird for me,” he said. "It’s a bit better, I admit...when I’m with you, Poe.”

Poe wouldn’t deny the way his heart sped up, quickened, when Ben said that. 

Ben continued. “Sometimes I swear I can hear the galaxy in my head. It’s not as nice as it sounds.”

Poe nodded. “I can see that.” A beat. “You...really think I help?”

Ben nodded. “It’s hard to explain. But it’s like you’re...safe.”

It was a good thing that Master Skywalker was asleep, and slept like a rock at that. Poe smiled at Ben. “I’m glad, y’know? I want you to be safe.”

Ben smiled. There was something about that that was enough to make Poe’s heart skip a beat. Just that honest to stars smile that could probably light a whole galaxy.

”I am safe. I just want to keep you safe.”

”You already do, Ben.”

Silence. 

”You know, I could keep you company," Poe said. "Make sure that when you had a nightmare or something, I was there.”

A nod from Ben. “I’d like that.” A beat. “I’m not good at this diplomacy thing.”

”Neither am I,” Poe said. 

Ben laughed. "That makes two of us.” 

He looked beautiful when he laughed. Poe wished he could draw that out of him more, that laugh, that smile. 

Then Ben said, “I’m a bit cold.”

He snuggled up to Poe — not that Poe was complaining, of course, Ben resting his head like a contented lothcat on Poe’s chest. 

”You’re a bit heavy,” Poe joked. 

”And you’re a bit small.”

”And you’re basically that rancor who thinks he’s a lap dog.”

Ben huffed, mock-offended. Poe petted his hair lightly. 

”I kid,” Poe said. “You’re not bad. You’re comfy, in a way.”

Ben chuckled. Poe couldn’t help but be glad; Ben was nineteen, too young to be unhappy. To tease out those moments of happiness from Ben...it was more than worthwhile.

”Good night, Poe,” Ben said lightly. “Sleep well. I think we’ll all be suitably kriffed in the morning meeting with the diplomats.”

”Pessimist,” Poe teased. 

”I’d say ‘realist’.”

Poe snorted. “Good night, Ben.” And even drifting off with Ben snuggled against his chest, he had a feeling it would be a good night. 


End file.
